moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Levyn
General Info | Appearance | Personality | History | Idiosyncrasies | External Links Radiance of Light. Fragment of Corruption. Coming forth this day is what seems to be a Sin'dorei paladin of grandeur. An immaculate form and appearance is usually found elegantly adorned in armor suited well for battle or even for just simple ceremonial purposes. Even his hair is kept well-groomed with the luster of satin, and rich in the deep colour of a red rose. However, what may seem like absolute perfection can easily mask unsound deception. The vibrant aroma of Bloodthistle follows this young man wherever he goes. Eyes are veiled with the ghostly green illumination silently revealing shaming addictions. His faith in the Light is forced, and without guidance. All of his ideals are held with corruption, and the air about him is anything but chaste. Nevertheless, he still holds onto a single thought of hope, and his own aspirations of finding himself. Information *'Name:' Levyn Evenfall IV *'Race:' Blood Elf *'Age:' Young adult *'Gender:' Male *'Class:' Paladin *'Guild:' The Guildless *'Birthplace:' Silvermoon *'Professions:' Engineer, Miner *'Family:' Levyn III (father/deceased), Luelyn (mother/deceased), Venalis (sister/unknown), Caelri (brother/deceased) *'Quote:' "Like the burning sun, the heart consumes everything." *'Other Notes:' Ex-Sunfury Blood Knight. Current freelance Crusader of the Light. Appearance As a Sin'dorei, Levyn is naturally lithe in his form. He may not being as strong or well-muscled as perhaps his other Blood Knight brethren, but that is only because of his choice of going down the path of a healer. That does not make his body void of muscle though, his training and lifestyle keeping him well toned regardless. Natural emerald eyes are veiled with a haunting mist of a fel green glow, setting resigned emotion behind it. Hair is long in length and for the most part of his days neatly kept bound in a loose ponytail that he will either let descend down the middle of his back, or hung in front over his chest. He keeps a grace in his strides, with his body shelled the majority of the time by heavy plate armor. Very rarely he will be seen in more common attire, but when he is his choice of clothing is well picked out and he will never look out of place or unpresentable. A heavy smoker... in his hand between fingers or set between his lips will most always be a burning smoke of Bloodthistle, keeping him calm and sedating his addiction. Personality Levyn had never been one of the more outgoing types. But that will not mean he will not speak up about something when he deems it fit. Well disciplined, he over time became silent when out, just by mere habit. That does not mean at all that he is not social though. He seems to enjoy conversation where it is to arise, and will gladly participate in such. He will easily adapt to any environment to suit what matter is at hand. There is no backing out of it... Levyn is very stubborn. Unless he is proven wrong- and even then there can be setbacks- he will cling to his own ideas and habits no matter what anyone else may think. At times he may even say things before thinking, which had gotten him into trouble countless times. He cares not for most things, and he has quite a laid back demeanor, if not a bit sarcastic and coy. With those close to him, he is extremely loyal and caring. Though he may keep it hidden from others, he cares quite a lot about life and those living, and will try to help anyone who may be in need. History Prelude: From the Mind of a Crusader "Sometimes the past hurts. Even though something may have happened years before, its memory brings anguish with potency as if it happened just moments before. No matter how far I venture, no matter how many scenes I view, the same memories haunt my every step. I am nothing that I once was. I am eternally changed, the threads of my soul sundered and torn. Slowly the weave has been re-sewn with the remains that once was. I did not ask for this change but the hand of fate does not seek our consent. As I ruefully look to the past and reluctantly trudge ahead to the future I realize that only I can attempt to better deal what comes at me. Have I gone through this life without friends? No. Has this life been nothing but torment and anguish? Most definitely not. I feel every moment of my history, of my experiences, that has created me. I cannot and would not be who I am today if it weren't for it all. I often look back and marvel at how far I’ve come since those first few years. Although part of the reason I know I still remain here in this life is because of my stubbornness to simply give in, I must credit the few that have stood beside me even when the odds were less than favorable when the Light seemed to betray me. Even through all this, I know no matter how hard and fast we run, the past will always be right behind us nipping at our heels. Yes, sometimes the past hurts, but I will create my own story from now on, my own faith in the Light to make sure my story continues brighter." - Levyn Early Years Under Construction. Becoming a Blood Knight Under Construction. Deception Under Construction. Present Day Under Construction. Idiosyncrasies * Chain smoker. * An observer. * He swings both ways. * Loves to toy with people. External Links *http://www.wowarmory.com/character-sheet.xml?r=Moon+Guard&n=Levyn Armory. Category:Horde Category:Horde Paladin Category:Blood Elf